


Muzzle

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: Domestic(ated) [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Comeplay, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Fake Knot, Knotting, Leashes, M/M, Masochist Victor Nikiforov, Multi, Muzzles, Petplay, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sub Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuuri's puppy is misbehaving.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.
> 
> For Linny, who mentioned seeing Victor in the cage from Order. I couldn't stop thinking about it, so . . .

“I’m home,” Yuri calls, setting his bag down and kicking off his shoes.

“Welcome back,” Yuuri answers. Yuri wanders into the living room, finding the dark-haired man on the couch watching TV. Victor lays spread the length of the couch on his side between Yuuri’s legs as Yuuri pets him. The blond does a double take at the muzzle and cock cage the silver-haired man is wearing in addition to his collar.

“Was Vitya misbehaving?” Yuri asks, swallowing thickly as his cock twitches and swells in his pants. 

“Something like that,” Yuuri murmurs, stroking the side of Victor’s face gently. Victor makes a muffled whimper as the dark-haired man’s fingers slip over the straps of his muzzle.

“Can I still play with him?” Yuri asks, trying desperately to resist touching himself or Victor.

Yuuri looks down at Victor as he considers it, petting his lover’s hair. “Yes,” he decides. The blond sinks immediately to his knees next to the couch, taking his lover’s caged cock into his mouth. Victor’s helpless moan is leather-dampened. He whimpers as Yuuri gently places his hand over the muzzle. The blond coaxes him to hardness in the cage with the warm press of his mouth, making his cock brush against the plastic spikes lining it, and Victor swallows his whimpers at the sensation. Yuri bobs his head, getting as much of Victor’s caged cock between his lips as possible. The silver-haired man lays as still as he can, but he trembles slightly, trapped inside the cage and Yuri’s devouring mouth. Yuuri slips his hand from Victor’s muzzle, petting him and stroking his side as Victor struggles to deal with the sensations from his cock.

“Good boy, Vitya,” Yuuri praises, the words running down Victor’s spine to his cock. It swells helplessly, as erect as it can be in the cage, the press of the spikes a pleasure with his body so desperate for sensation. “Behave for Yuri.” 

The blond sucks on the toy hungrily, rocking his hips a little in the air, impatient for the taste of Victor on his tongue. The silver-haired man lays quiet and obedient as Yuri works him, stretching his lips obscenely. Victor’s hips jerk a little when he feels the first drop of precome leak from his dick, and Yuuri presses a hand firmly over his hip, forcing him still. Victor’s whine is audible as he comes down Yuri’s throat, the blond swallowing eagerly. The silver-haired man sobs as Yuri laps carefully at the opening of the cage over his slit, cleaning him as he goes soft in the cage.

Yuri pulls off of Victor reluctantly, Yuuri eyeing the obvious bulge in his lover’s pants as he pets Victor. “Do you still want to play with Vitya, Yuri?”

The blond swallows, looking at the cock cage still wet with his saliva. His erection throbs in his pants, straining against the seam over his groin. “Please.”

“Go get his leash and a sheath from the playroom, and put them on the coffee table,” Yuuri directs, smiling at his younger lover, who scrambles to comply. Victor whimpers. The dark-haired man makes soothing noises as he strokes the leather straps of Victor’s muzzle while they wait.

Yuri comes back with his face red in anticipation as he puts the leash and sheath on the coffee table. “Can you lay the blanket out?” Yuuri requests, the blond grabbing the folded blanket on the back of the couch and spreading it out on the floor.

“Vitya, down,” Yuuri orders. Victor slowly clambers down from the couch onto the blanket. “Sit,” he adds, and the blue-eyed man pulls himself into a kneeling position. The raven-haired man swings his legs around so he’s sitting facing Victor. “Yuri, why don’t you work on getting yourself ready?” Yuuri suggests, looking at Victor kneeling complacently in front of him with his caged cock cradled between his legs and his head bowed.

Yuri strips eagerly, grabbing their living room stash of lube from the coffee table and laying on the blanket to work himself open. Yuuri takes a key from his pocket and reaches out to unlock Victor’s cock cage. Yuri’s dick visibly twitches at the sound of the lock opening, making the blond blush at Yuuri’s knowing smile. He sinks a second finger into himself impatiently as he watches his dark-haired lover slowly remove Victor’s cock cage. Yuuri gets up, putting the pieces on the coffee table, and circles back to sit on the couch with the leash and sheath in hand. He discards them to another pillow so he can pick up the lube, putting some on his hand before slathering it over Victor’s soft cock. The silver-haired man’s dick plumps slightly at the touch, and more as he watches Yuri finger himself. The blond tries to stretch himself wide, unable to resist a glancing blow to his prostate as Yuuri slides the sheath onto Victor’s cock and secures it in place. 

Victor whimpers faintly as the ribbing on the inside of the toy slides over his length, forcing it to stand. Yuuri slips his fingers under his older lover’s chin and tilts his head up slightly, pressing a soothing kiss to his forehead. Yuri’s erection leaks gently as he watches the way the dark-haired man’s fingers stretch to accommodate the knot as he slicks the sheath. “I’m ready,” Yuri breathes, shifting to his hands and knees and spreading his legs wide for Victor. His thighs tremble as lube leaks down to his balls.

Victor’s dick twitches, filling further inside the sheath. “Just a minute,” Yuuri murmurs, picking up Victor’s leash from the couch and slipping his wrist through the strap. The silver-haired man’s cock goes fully erect at the sound of the leash clipping into place, and he lets out a muffled sob. Yuuri strokes his hair gently, then leans back and slips the handle of the leash down into his hand.

“Vitya, mount,” Yuuri orders, and Yuri moans as his silver-haired lover’s cock sinks into him, the knot of the sheath pressing against his rim. “Stay.” Victor’s cock throbs inside of Yuri, who whines wantonly at the tease.

“Rut,” the black-haired man directs, and the blond moans in relief as Victor starts to move. The sheath makes his older lover bigger than usual, stretching him wide. Yuri moves his hips back against the silver-haired man, seeking the fullness of the knot against him. The blond ruts desperately back against his lover’s steady pace, each stretch of his rim sending pleasure to his cock.

“Vitya, knot him,” Yuuri directs softly, tugging Victor’s leash so his collar presses lightly against the back of his neck, urging him towards Yuri. The silver-haired man’s cock twitches inside the sheath as he thrusts forward, both Russians whimpering as Victor wedges the knot into Yuri. The blond moans as the toy spreads him wide, enjoying the stretch as it lodges partway inside of him.

“That’s it, Vitya,” Yuuri encourages. “Good boy. Just a little more. Show me how well-behaved you can be.”

Victor’s cock rubs against the ribbing of the sheath as it twitches, and Yuri sobs gratefully as the knot finally sinks fully inside of him, pressing against his prostate as it locks them together. The blond’s cock is aching, swollen and leaking freely. “Yuri,” his dark-haired lover prompts.

“Good boy, Vitya,” Yuri murmurs raggedly, reaching blindly behind him to pet his lover. “Such a good puppy.” The blond clenches and unclenches helplessly around the knot, at Victor’s mercy as the older Russian starts to thrust. Yuri sobs, legs spread wide as the silver-haired man’s thrusts rub the knot against his prostate, making heat pool in his weeping cock. Victor rocks steadily inside of him, his pace picking up as the dulled sensation of the sheath makes him work harder for his pleasure.

The blond teeters on the edge of orgasm for what feels like ages, his swollen length leaking steadily as his older lover fucks him. “Vitya, come,” Yuuri orders, and with a muffled moan Victor spills obediently into Yuri, who finally comes with the warmth of his lover inside of him. “Stay,” the dark-haired man directs gently. Victor and Yuri stay locked together, exhausted, as their lover unclips Victor’s leash and places it on the couch. He picks up the pieces of the cock cage from earlier and disappears into their playroom, returning with several more items, some of which he puts aside.

“Vitya, sit,” the brown-eyed man directs. Yuri whimpers as Victor slowly but surely pulls out, stretching his sensitive rim with the knot of the sheath again and leaving the blond leaking come. Yuuri helps the blond ease into a chastity belt, then lubes an inflatable butt plug and slides it into Yuri, who whimpers as he inflates it. It doesn’t stretch the blond as wide as the knot, just enough to keep him feeling filled as Yuuri helps him onto his side. 

“Do you want to be on the couch?” the dark-haired man asks gently, stroking Yuri’s hair. The blond shakes his head. Yuuri smiles, then flushes a little at a hand on his groin. “Yuri,” he breathes as the blond fondles his erection.

“If Vitya wasn’t listening earlier, you should show him who’s in charge,” Yuri murmurs. Victor’s whine at the suggestion is muffled, but the clear pleading in his blue eyes is unmistakable as Yuuri looks back at him.

“Maybe I should,” the raven-haired man replies, looking at Victor’s still sheathed cock. Yuri lets go with a content noise as Yuuri shifts back next to Victor, freeing their silver-haired lover’s cock from the toy to a muted whimper of relief. Victor’s blue eyes go wide and wanting as Yuuri reaches past him to take his leash from the couch. His eyes flutter half-shut, soft cock twitching, as his brown-eyed lover clips the length of gold chain into place. Victor turns obediently, crawling towards Yuuri as directed by the gentle tug at his collar.

“Vitya, lay down,” his dark-haired lover orders, and he lays on his back, his head towards the couch. Yuri shifts a little to get a better view of his lovers. 

Yuuri strokes Victor’s cheek gently, tracing over the straps of the muzzle. Victor nuzzles into his hand, making him smile. “Stay,” he directs, handing Yuri Victor’s leash, the gold glinting in the blond’s hand. The black-haired man stands and strips his clothing off, placing it to the side. His lovers eye his erection, the silver-haired man’s thighs twitching as he fights the urge to spread his legs wider. 

Yuuri kneels back down, reaching for the discarded lube and slicking first his cock, then Victor’s. He holds his hand out for Victor’s leash, curling his fingers through the handle when Yuri gives it back. Victor chokes off a whimper as the metal of the leash presses against his thigh, staying still except for a twitch of his cock as Yuuri hoists Victor’s legs over his shoulders. The silver-haired man does whimper when Yuuri grinds forward, rubbing their slick cocks together. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” the dark-haired man asks. “Are you going to show Yuri you can behave?”

Victor’s thighs tremble, but he stays still as Yuuri thrusts against him, seeking his own pleasure. “That’s it, Vitya,” the brown-eyed man praises lowly. “Good boy. Stay.”

Yuri reaches out to roll one of Victor’s stiff nipples between his fingers, the silver-haired man whining as their soft skin slides together. Victor clenches the blanket under his fingers, trying to keep from touching either of his lovers.

“You’re doing so well,” Yuuri murmurs, smiling, as his older lover’s cock fills against his. “What a good puppy.” He slows his thrusts, dragging out the sensation of Victor warm against him as he leaks precome down his lover’s cock. The silver-haired man’s legs tremble against Yuuri’s shoulders, and he turns his head to kiss the inside of one thigh. The dark-haired man continues to slowly grind against Victor, languidly pleasuring them both. Victor’s dick, red and swollen against his lover’s, starts to bead precome at the tip. Yuri tweaks Victor’s abused nipple with a finger, watching pleasure surge in Victor’s expressive blue eyes. Yuuri sees it too, and he pulls back.

“This has gotten you in a lot of trouble today,” he murmurs, fingering Victor’s cock with the hand not holding his leash. “Are you going to let it get you in trouble again?”

Victor shakes his head side to side, giving a pathetic muffled noise.

“Good boy,” Yuuri praises, smiling at his lover as he presses his thumb into Victor’s slit, watching his older lover’s expressive eyes as pleasure surges in the silver-haired man. The brown-eyed man slides his hand back up to Victor’s leg, smiling gratefully at Yuri as he drips more lube onto his lovers’ dicks. “Just a little more,” Yuuri promises as he starts thrusting again.

Victor’s erection leaks continuously against Yuuri’s, but he comes second, splattering the edge of his muzzle as Yuuri paints his cock and stomach. “Stay,” Yuuri orders softly. The blue-eyed man lets out muffled sobs as his lover works his come into Victor’s oversensitive skin. Yuri sighs contentedly, reaching out to smear Victor’s come across his muzzle and across his chest. 

When Victor has been thoroughly marked, Yuuri lets Victor’s legs down and leans up to place a chaste kiss over the leather of his muzzle. The dark-haired man presses their foreheads together for a moment, stroking from Victor’s chest to his hip. He unclips the leash and drops it off to the side. “Are you ready to have this off?” he asks quietly, stroking the straps of the muzzle. Victor shakes his head. “Okay.” Yuuri gets up, leaving Yuri to kiss and pet their older lover while he gets a cloth and another toy from the coffee table. Victor is quiet as Yuuri runs a cloth over his cock and slips it into a spike-free cock cage, locking him in with a soft click. 

“Vitya, sit,” Yuuri directs, and Victor gets on his knees, following Yuuri up onto the couch at Yuuri’s “Up.” Yuuri settles the blue-eyed man between his legs again, letting Victor lay the length of the couch as he pets him.

“Where do you want to be, Yuri?” the brown-eyed man asks, looking at his younger lover.

“Shove over,” is Yuri’s reply, accompanied by the blond leaning against the dark-haired man’s right shoulder as he sits beside him on their wide couch. The blond slips the pump for his butt plug up between his thighs, giving it a surreptitious squeeze. Yuuri smiles fondly as Yuri reaches over to pet Victor as well, bathing him in affection.

“You both did such a good job,” Yuuri praises. “You were so good for Yuri and me, Vitya,” the dark-haired man specifically adds. Victor nuzzles his face into Yuuri’s thigh, letting the warmth of his lover’s legs cradle him as he rests.

“Kiss,” Yuri demands petulantly, his older lover turning his head to give him what he wants. The blond’s expression slowly drifts into contentment as Yuuri plies him with sweet kisses. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Yuuri murmurs, slipping a hand down to the lock of Yuri’s chastity belt. The blond makes a content noise and curls closer. Yuuri just smiles, and caresses his lovers gently as he waits.


End file.
